A Yandere Tomoko Story
by Tomokoness
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki leads a new life as she moves and transfers to a new school, leading to bizarre incidents. A horror/mystery spin off of Watamote, also known as Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!
1. Chapter 1: Denial

The sun was setting on yet another chilly Wednesday. I was riding passenger seat with my mom on the way to our new home in a town i couldn't even begin to pronounce. Of course, i was estatic. I have a chance to start fresh! With this oppurtunity, i can make friends and not have them worry about the "old" Tomoko. No one will know about my social skills at my other school, so now i can start the semister at the new one with confidence.

We arrived at a pretty average looking house that almost resembled my past one. The first thing i did was go check out my new room. Barely dragging a heavy bag almost bigger than me, i fall exhausted onto the wooden floor. My eyes met the stained and crumbling ceiling. It seems the house would need some work. I left my beautiful room and went in search of my brothers room. Perhaps his room was even more cozy than mine! Maybe we could even switch. A smile appeared on my face as i came upon his door. "Oh brotherrr!" i said, as i cheerfully opened the door. To my surprise though, it was only an empty utility closet of some sort. I ran to the kitchen in surprise, wanting to know the meaning to this. My mother was there, of course. "Wheres Tomokis room at? Please don't tell me we are sharing rooms again!" i said, then plopped onto the nearby chair. She turned to me in disbelief, as if she didn't understand a single word, or i said something forbidden. "What did i say?" I cocked my head to the side slightly. Her face started to become enraged. "Don't even JOKE about that Tomoko! I thought i raised you better!" she howled at me. I had no idea why she was yelling at me, i didn't know where Tomoki was, and my emotions were getting the best of me. In a desperate panic, i raced out of the kitchen into my barren wasteland of a room and dropped onto the floor again. Tears overflowed as my thoughts were bouncing back and forth in my head. That's when realization kicked in. "T-tomoki.."


	2. Chapter 2: Reawakening

My brother was dead. I must have been in denial and made myself completely forget that it happened at all. This was all that i was thinking about on my walk to my new school. It wasn't that far, so it wasn't hard to remember where to walk to. This was a bad way to start the semester, but all i have to do is try not to think about him again, just like last time. I won't let anything stop my only chance to be somebody in this world! Of course, that was easier thought than done. Bitterness stained my emotions ever since i re-learned of his death. Remembering that i didn't know what class was first, i pulled out a schedule i had received in prior of coming here. Math wasn't my favorite, but all i cared about was making real friends with my fresh new start.

I approached the school as it got bigger with each step i took. Leaving earlier was the best idea because i didn't want to walk into class late and have everyone stare me down and question me. I walked into the school building early with a couple other students who looked like they would be famous models. Suddenly i wondered if i was even going to the right school. Looking down the halls, there was still a lot of students here even though it was pretty early. Sighing, i looked around for my classroom that i was assigned to. It took me awhile, but i found it on the last floor of the building, pretty isolated and dark. The lights must have been having problems, but i hardly could care. Standing in front of the classroom door, i took a big gulp and opened the door. Instantly, a couple pairs of eyes went into my direction as the door opened with a swinging sound effect. I felt myself sweating, but i don't think anybody even noticed, at least i hope they didn't. The teacher didn't seem to be there, so i took a seat near the window, since it helped pass time to stare out and think about things. A bulky kid with very short hair and a strange plaid shirt approached me soon after i took my seat. "Hey, new kid. Seats taken, find a new one," he said, without a hint of sincerity in his tone. I barely muttered out a "O-oh.. i-i'm sorry." Embarrassed, i got up and took the seat behind me instead. A sneer marked the fat boys face. "That one is taken too." Jolts of anxiety buzzed through my entire body. This wasn't how my first day was supposed to be! I stood up, nervous and angry and moved two seats down instead. "Hey, new kid," the fat bastard said to me, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Standing up faster than before, I walked straight out of the classroom. As the door shut behind me, I heard him snickering. I walked the halls and even ended up waiting in the bathroom. My plan was to wait to wait till class started a bit so I know which seats were not taken. My plan was almost flawless! Minutes upon minutes passed until I decided it was time to return. Opening the door, the teacher was present and more students arrived. But there was barely more than there was earlier. In fact, every seat the fatso said was taken was empty. In the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me with a sinister grin.


End file.
